Two kings and a Prince
by alis6
Summary: Aragorn and Legolas invite Éomer to their bed.


**Just a little piece of naughtiness because I find it amusing to write about.**

Aragorn opened Legolas' robe a bit and pulled his long blond hair out of the way, revealing some of his skin for Éomer who was on the bed with them, next to Legolas. He moved closer and gently touched the elf's bare shoulder which alone was enough to make the man shudder. The skin was so, so smooth and had such a stunning warm smell that made his mouth water. The temptation to taste him was too strong so he moved his mouth to his neck and started kissing. The softness of his skin aroused him even further as he moved his lips and tongue along it, slightly sucking the bit where his neck met his shoulders.

Legolas sucked in a shaky breath, aware of the conspicuous shapes at the men's crotch while they explored him, pulling his robe off until he was completely naked in between them. Aragorn kissed his other shoulder and the elf moaned, feeling two mouths caressing him. His noises made Aragorn's erection twitch rapidly under his clothing, he undressed quickly and grasped Éomer's shoulder with a frustrated growl to make him stop as well.

"I need to fuck him now, but I want to watch you take him first" A bright blush on Legolas cheeks deepened, no matter how long he stayed around men he'd never get used to their dirty words, his kin's language being so flowery.

Éomer didn't need to be told twice. Immediately he took a spot behind the elf who was on his knees with Aragorn in front of him, and started opening his trousers. Legolas clutched against Aragorn as he felt the other man against his entrance, ready to thrust in.

"Just a moment" said Aragorn sternly as Legolas clutched him tighter. "Don't forget this" he handed him a bottle of oil and the elf sighed in relief. Éomer poured the oil over him, barely patient enough to spread it on properly as he eyed Legolas hungrily. Imagining how good and tight it would feel to sink his hard cock all the way inside him. He panted heavily, his mind hazy with lust and didn't notice as the oil bottle started slipping from his hand and landed on the floor with a crash, the class breaking into little pieces as slick liquid pooled all over the floor, filling the chamber with a rich and juicy scent of pure vanilla.

Aragorn shook his head, but Éomer paid no mind, just lined his member with the elf's opening and slid in. He tried to go slow at first fighting the urge to just pound into him since Aragorn told him earlier they'd throw him out if he didn't treat Legolas well. But he couldn't help it, he grasped the elf's hips tightly and began a rapid pace, watching himself pulling out and thrusting back in.

Legolas could no longer keep his eyes open, his face flustered and frowned with the intense mixture of pain and pleasure. Aragorn watched his pretty lips parting as he let out a moan. He bit his own bottom lip, his straining erection getting painful as he suddenly felt a need to have those lips wrapped around his member. He pushed Legolas' head down and he got the hint, placing his hands on the bed, lowering himself until he could capture Aragorn's cock in his mouth. He started pleasuring him, or attempting to, it wasn't too easy with another man thrusting into him from behind. Aragorn didn't care as he used all his fingers to grasp Legolas' hair while fucking into his mouth.

Legolas whimpered in between them, having a hard time balancing himself and staying in the position while they both rocked his body in a different rhythm. Soon Aragorn pulled him back up, his lips glistening with the man's precum. He panted heavily, but didn't have much time to catch his breath before Aragorn crushed their lips together, kissing him. Legolas pulled away, crying out as Éomer fucked him harder.

"Are you enjoying that, my love?" Aragorn asked in a teasing manner while legolas moaned softly but desperately, lust and pleasure evident in his eyes as he stared back at the man in front of him.

"Yes" he breathed. Aragorn smiled, leaning closer, he gave the elf's ear a little lick before capturing the lips of the man behind him. They massaged their tongues together noisily right over Legolas' shoulder. Aragorn circled his finger around the elf's nipple, feeling it harden under his touch before replacing his finger with the tip of his tongue. Éomer turned Legolas' face, pulling him in an open-mouth kiss while pounding him.

"You're indeed so lovely" he slurred in the pointy ear, Legolas felt his climax approaching but didn't have time to get there all the way before Éomer grunted loudly, he was done, emptying himself inside the elf. "You're a lucky man, Aragorn, to have him loyally fighting by your side and satisfying your needs like this afterwards" he sighed after a moment as he pulled out. Aragorn smirked and pushed the other man off of Legolas before moving the elf on his back against the sheets, taking his place in between his legs.

"I know" he muttered, running his hands up and down Legolas' sides. He glanced down on the floor at the remains of their oil bottle and rolled his eyes. Éomer should have controlled himself just a bit and not waste the couples' favorite oil. He and Legolas could have had several nice encounters with that precious liquid, but no, Éomer got too caught up with the sweetness of the elf and that was the end of that.

Aragorn let his index finger enter through the ring of muscle. "You're wet, so very wet" he mused more to himself, the slippery wetness of Legolas' walls convincing him. "Perfectly wet for me to.. mmmh" he licked his lips, taking a hold of his needy, impressively pulsing erection and didn't waste any more time to guide himself deep inside Legolas. "Ahh" he groaned, finally getting what he had been aching the whole night. He didn't bother to try and go gently, but trusted that the elf was already wet and stretched enough from another man's cock. He lifted Legolas' hips and started fucking him, really fucking him, not holding anything back - Just taking him like he wanted to. Legolas didn't mind too much as he let out a cry that probably no one around missed to hear.

Éomer stared at them. Two gorgeous sweaty bodies moving so perfectly together, like they were one. Even though Aragorn's thrusts weren't slow and gentle but hard and animalistic, the act looked beautiful, absolutely flawless. Flashes of their skins, some of Aragorn's hair sticking to his forehead while the rest moved around as he fucked, Legolas' eyes squeezing shut, his blond hair spread all the way around the bed and a rough hand pumping the princeling's elfhood firmly. Everything happening so smoothly as Éomer tried to catch it all at once.

Legolas couldn't hold back any longer and spilled his hot seed in Aragorn's hand, most of it landing on his own stomach and chest. It was too much for Aragorn to see him climax so hard, his walls tightening around him. He thrust as deep as he could get and filled the elf with some more of juices. He was breathless but leaned down, his chest touching Legolas' and kissed him. Not completely in the moment, he opened his eye a little and could see Éomer still there, nearly drooling. It was obvious by the state of his member that he was up for more, but Aragorn was done with him. He pointed at the door and waited him to leave.

Éomer did as he was silently told to and dressed up, a little disappointed, he would have to use his hand for the rest of the night since this memory of fucking the elf wouldn't leave his head any time soon. He decided he needed to work his way back in the bed with them as soon as possible.

Aragorn rolled off of his lover as the another man had made his way out and closed the door, the cool smooth sheets easing his overly heated skin as he let out a deep satisfied growl. He closed his eyes for a moment and let himself float with the ardent afterglow of his orgasm. It was so charming, like someone had put a spell on him or drugged him. But Aragorn was lucky, he didn't need any spells or strange essences, that was the glory of having the most stunning and lustful elf lover. He was everything he needed to feel good and connected, almost everything that is. He decided while sitting up and reaching for his pipe. Legolas lay on his back outstretched, semen flowing out of him, still catching his breath. He opened his eyes as he smelled the smoke in the air, he rolled on his side and balanced his upper body with his elbow while leering at the man. Aragorn couldn't help but smirk at his unpleased expression. "Pardon me, love, but I can't resist having a little smoke after having you."

Legolas sighed, "I know. Although I'll never get used to it, and at this point I'm always too spent to leave the bed" he moved closer, running his fingers on the man's muscular arm and shoulder. "Even the fieriest battle won't exhaust me like your lust does."

"Éomer had nothing to do with that, huh?" he chuckled.

"He was nice, but he's got nothing on you. He didn't last long enough" Legolas stated matter-of-factly and Aragorn laughed.

"Well it is challenging with someone like you."

"Likewise, my love" They both smiled, Aragorn feeling an impressive load of pride tingling in his chest.

"You should watch that luring mouth of yours or my ego will grow too big for my throne to handle."


End file.
